


Kiss it Better

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, Face Punching, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “Is there anything else I can do?” Max asked. Daniel turned to him, a mischievous grin on his face. Max’s smile faltered when he saw this expression, knowing Daniel was up to something. Daniel schooled his face into a hurt-puppy look.“You could kiss it better.”Or, the one where Daniel tries to scare Max, gets punched in the face and Max is persuaded to kiss it better.





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I'm busy with multiple other stories, but I couldn't get this one out of my head, so I thought why not share it already ;)
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other F1 stories
> 
> Requests etc still very welcome!!  
> *Edited because I forgot to add a summary*

The mood in the Red Bull garage was tense and serious. It had been some time now since either of the drivers got the results they so desperately needed and it had taken a toll on the team. There was no room anymore for joking around, and instead of smiles, everyone wore solely grim and determent expressions.

Daniel didn’t do so well at being grim and serious, it had never been in his nature and he felt uncomfortable now that no one seemed to want to hear his jokes. He knew he needed to find a way to lighten the mood.

One thing he had learned over the past few years is that most of the engineers were hilarious when you scared them. Their reactions were just priceless and seeing one of their colleagues almost shit their pants always seemed to improve the spirits of the rest of the team. Nevertheless, Daniel knew he would have to go even bigger this time but luckily he knew exactly how. 

He watched from a safe distance away as Max was pacing around in the garage, talking to one of the engineers about yet another problem he had experienced with the car. He waited until Max stopped pacing and stood with his back turned to him. The he slowly started to edge closer. He didn’t bother with a costume or a mask, in his experience, the most basic scares were always the best, if executed at a perfect timing. The engineer Max was talking to briefly glanced at him but didn’t pay him any further attention. But when Daniel scanned the area quickly, he could see the other engineers watching with mild interest and anticipation.

‘Just perfect’ Daniel thought. He carefully stopped behind Max and slowly lifted his arms, making sure to make absolutely zero noise. He held his hands at the height of Max’s waist. The whole garage seemed to hold their breath as Daniel stood perfectly still behind Max.

Then, with a precise and quick movement, he poked Max’s sides. 

While he had been preparing for this, he had thought that Max reaction would probably be a yelp, a small jump, maybe even a high pitched squeal if Daniel was lucky. But unfortunately for Dan, that was not the case. 

The moment Daniel’s hands touched Max’s waist, the Dutch driver turned around and punched him right in the face, hard. 

Daniel was embarrassed to hear later, that it hadn’t been Max, but him, that had yelped, before stumbling and sitting down on the floor.

Max seemed just as shocked as Daniel felt as he looked down on his teammate, who was clutching his nose with one hand. He could already see blood drip steadily from Dan’s nose and he wasn’t sure what to do, instead he just stood, staring at the Aussie, who didn’t do much else besides staring back at him, eyes wide. Then they both heard some laughter and giggles from around the garage. The engineer who had been talking to Max, gave him some paper towels.

“Try to get him to bleed on something else besides the floor, we would have to clean that up.” The man said grinning, before walking off. Max kneeled down in front of the Aussie, who was still clutching his nose with that surprised look on his face. Max gently moved Daniel’s hand out of the way. His nose was slightly swollen but the bleeding seemed to have mostly stopped.

“I’m sorry.” Max said while he started to wipe the worst of the blood away, which only seemed to make it worse as he just spread the blood around.. “I didn’t mean to…”

Daniel smiled and rolled his eyes. “It’s my own fault really.” Max smiled back, although hesitantly. Someone came to bring ice. Daniel hissed when Max held it against his nose.

“It’s cold.” He mumbled, making Max smile again and shake his head.

“Do you think it’s broken?” Max then asked quietly, face serious again. 

“Don’t think so, you don’t punch that hard, you’re kinda weak actually, now that I think about it.” Daniel teased with a grin. Max rolled his eyes and punched Daniel’s shoulder lightly. Daniel immediately pulled a puppy face.

“You’re getting aggressive Maxy, I need to start being more careful around you, next time you might actually break my nose.” He meant it as a joke, but Max paled and pulled his hands away from him, the ice and towel falling into Daniel’s lap. Daniel quickly grabbed Max’s hand before he could leave. 

“It’s fine Max, really, it’s my own fault.” He squeezed Max’s hand gently and grinned. Max nodded and looked relieved.

Max stood up and pulled Daniel to his feet as well.

“Let’s get that blood off your face.” They went into the bathroom were Max gave Daniel some wet towels to properly clean his face. 

Daniel winched slightly when he saw himself in the mirror. Even with all the blood gone, there was still a very distinct discolouration all around his nose, not that it necessarily looked bad, Dan supposed it even made him look tough in a way.

Max watched silently but smiled when he saw the Aussie check himself out in the mirror.

“Is there anything else I can do?” Max asked. Daniel turned to him, a mischievous grin on his face. Max’s smile faltered when he saw this expression, knowing Daniel was up to something. Daniel schooled his face into a hurt-puppy look.

“You could kiss it better.” He said with fake sadness. 

Max raised an eyebrow but knew that starting a half-hearted argument with Daniel at this point, would only mean that the Aussie would get even more annoying. So instead, to Daniel’s surprise as well as his own, he leaned in and lightly kissed the bridge of Dan’s nose. 

Daniel felt himself begin to blush, but quickly willed it away, his grin coming back again. Max’s eyes narrowed when he saw Daniel was still planning something and took a step away as a precaution.

“Why are you still looking at me like that?” Max said wearily. Daniel’s grin only broadened as he stepped closer to Max, until the toes of their shoes were touching. 

“You missed.” He whispered cheekily, leaning in and pressing his lips against Max’s. Max didn’t move for a moment, but when he felt Daniel starting to pull away, he quickly stepped closer and hesitantly started to kiss him back. He could feel Daniel smile against his lips. 

Then Daniel moved his head too quickly and their noses bumped together. Dan almost leaped back with a yelp, clutching his nose as Max laughed. Max picked up the ice again and gently placied it on Dan’s nose. He regarded his teammate with a soft expression. Daniel smiled at him.

“You know, I’m not feeling that much better yet…” Dan said, winking at his teammate. Max raised an eyebrow and went to stand closer to him.

“Does that mean I have to kiss you again?” both drivers where grinning now, Daniel putting the ice away again and wrapping his arms around Max.

“Exactly.”


End file.
